1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual presenter which displays on a monitor, screen or the like a captured image of material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional small visual presenters include a base on which a pivot shaft is mounted. A support column is pivotally mounted on the pivot shaft. The support column has a distal end to which an imaging camera is mounted. A disc spring or wave washer is attached to the pivot shaft to apply a braking force to the pivot shaft so that the support column is prevented from being inclined forward. JP-A-H10-191105 discloses one of the aforesaid conventional visual presenters.
However, when the support column is inclined forward or caused to stand, a user needs to move the support column with one of his or her hands while holding the base of the visual presenter with his or her other hand. When the user tries to move the support column with his or her hand without holding the base, the base is moved together with the support column, resulting in inconvenience.